Princess Davidddizor gets in dead meat
Plot It's behavior Banning day, and I'm the teacher. I give the students some cards. When Princess Davidddizor gets "Banned forever from Wikia" for making grounded videos out of the Save-Ums, she gets in dead meat and she gets sent to the principal's office. When she gets home, she gets grounded by her parents and gets killed by the Save-Um Rangers as a result. Intro Jazzi: Princess Davidddizor, we can't believe you kept making grounded videos out of us! Foo: You know we're good users! Noodle: You're supposed to make grounded videos out of our evil clones! Ka-Chung: That's it! We will make a grounded video out of you. Custard: It will be called "Princess Davidddizor gets in dead meat". Me: I agree what the Save-Ums said! Start the video, cameraman. Transcript Me: All right class. Today is behavior Banning day. If you get unbanned from Wikia, you will win a grand prize. If you get unbanned from Xbox Live, you will get a consolation prize. If you get unbanned from Youtube, you will get a year off. If you get unbanned from Dailymotion, you will get a month off. If you get unbanned from Ebay, you will get a week off. If you get unbanned from Instagram, you will get a day off. If you get unbanned from Facebook, you will be rewarded with a DVD you want. If you get unbanned from Twitter, you will be rewarded with a VHS you want. If you get unbanned from Google+, you will be rewarded with some fries and macaroni and cheese. If you get unbanned from Snapchat, you will be rewarded with some plush toys you want. If you get banned from Wikia for a day, you will get detention for three hours. If you get banned from Wikia for three days, you will get detention for five hours. If you get banned from Wikia for five days, you will get detention for ten hours. If you get banned from Wikia for a week, you will get detention for the rest of the day. If you get banned from Wikia for ten days, you will be suspended for a day. If you get banned from Xbox Live for a month, you will be suspended for a week. If you get banned from Xbox Live for three months, you will be suspended for a month and you will be sent to Pride Lands. If you get banned from Xbox Live for five months, you will be suspended for a year and you will be sent to Korea. If you get banned from Xbox Live for ten months, you will be sent to China. If you get banned from Xbox Live for a year, you will be sent to Japan. If you get banned from Xbox Live for three years, you will be sent to Ukraine. If you get banned from Xbox Live for five years, you will be sent to Israel. If you get banned from Xbox Live for ten years, you will be sent to Russia. If you get banned from Roblox for fourteen days, you will be sent to Indonesia. Look out. Because if you get banned from Wikia forever, you will be in dead meat and expelled. Let me give you the cards. Custard: Yes! We got unbanned from Wikia! Bloom (Winx Club): I got The Secret Life Of Pets! Evil Food Eater Conchita: I got white, which means Mune: Guardian Of The Moon. Sallyjones1998: No, I got Adventure Time! Category:Princess Davidddizor's grounded days Category:The Save-Ums' ungrounded days